Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Ein «Thai-Paradies» im Zoo für Knies Elefanten - Franco Knies Traum von einem Elefanten-Park im Rapperswiler Lido wird konkret. Ab 2014 soll eine neue, einzigartige Anlage nach thailändischem Vorbild den Kinderzoo aufwerten. - 06.03.2012. *Sumatras Regenwald zu Klopapier - Indonesien ist zum drittgrößten Produzenten von Treibhausgasen aufgestiegen - nicht weil das Land plötzlich im Wohlstand schwelgt, sondern weil seine Entwaldungsrate so rasant gestiegen ist. Schuld daran ist auch der Frieden: Seitdem in Sumatras Dschungel keine Rebellen mehr agieren, gibt es einen Run auf das Holz der Insel. - 06.03.2012. *Elephant camp plunges into grief after calf’s death - Shiva was everybody’s favourite at Anekadu. The playful jumbo calf, orphaned after the death of his mother, had been nursed by the tribals in the ‘haadi’ (hamlet). - 06.03.2012. *Laguna Phuket denies 'wrongdoing' in baby elephant trade - PHUKET: Laguna Phuket today issued a public statement in response to a two-year-old baby elephant being seized at the elephant camp at the resort complex late last month. - 06.03.2012. *Elephant festival to kick-start in Jaipur tomorrow - Jaipur, Mar 6 (PTI) Colourful fireworks, jumbo rides, tribal dance and folk music are among a plethora of events tourists will be treated to as the annual 'Elephant Festival' kick-starts here tomorrow. - 06.03.2012. *Elephant conservation projects remain on… paper - VietNamNet Bridge – An action plan to conserve elephants in Nghe An, Dak Lak and Dong Nai was approved by the Prime Minister six years ago, in 2006. However, no considerable progress has been made so far. - 06.03.2012. *Guruvayur Kannan triumphs in Anayottam again - THRISSUR: Guruvayur Kannan, the 49-year-old tusker, emerged first in the ‘Anayottam’ (elephant race) on Monday which marked the opening of the annual 10-day festival at the Sree Krishna temple, Guruvayur. - 06.03.2012. *Beehive fences to check wild elephant jaywalking - THRISSUR: In a bid to avert man-elephant conflicts along forest borders across the state, Dr KP Sreekumar, professor, College of Veterinary and Animal Sciences (COVAS) has suggested introducing beehive fences. - 06.03.2012. *If You Love Elephants, Don't Ride One - PETA responds to local bride who rented Tai the elephant for her wedding and why it's not a great idea. - The local bride who recently rented an elephant named Tai for her wedding day has been sadly misled about what her $3,000 went to support. - 06.03.2012. *Brighter future for jumbos - A new home awaits elephants which have been displaced from their natural habitat. - WITH an increasing number of wild elephants being displaced from their forested habitat or injured by snares, a rescue centre is badly needed to shelter these animals. - 06.03.2012. *Elefanten müssen länger auf neues Gehege warten - Der Kinderzoo in Rapperswil wird heuer 50 Jahre alt. Das Geburtstagsgeschenk für die Elefanten verzögert sich indes: Die neue Elefantenanlage wird erst im Jahr 2014 eröffnet. - 05.03.2012. *Bloodhounds used to sniff out people killing elephants for ivory - Editor's note: This post contains a graphic image at the bottom that some readers might find disturbing. - Faced with a huge increase in elephants being killed for their tusks, governments and wildlife groups have been looking for new ways to stem the massacre. - 05.03.2012. *Cameroon: Elephant Poaching - Govt Unveils Preventive Measures - Short and medium-term policies have been set aside to halt rampant elephant killing. The Minister of Communications, Issa Tchiroma Bakary, has echoed government's determination to thwart endeavours by poachers to extinct the country's ecosystem, especially through the massacre of endangered animal species like the elephants. - 05.03.2012. *Cameroon Military to Hunt Down Elephant Poachers - Environmental activists in Cameroon say the military is mounting an offensive against poachers in the north, who are believed to have killed half of the country's remaining elephants. - 05.03.2012. *Elephant kiss of death - Elephant in a frenzy of lust (musth) goes crazy, kills owner, then goes crazy again, chases driver, collapses, dies from heart failure. - Male elephant Sidor Plaiwan collapsed and died from heart failure after chasing its mahout in Nakhon Si Thammarat province on Saturday. The mahout was unhurt. The 25-year-old jumbo killed its previous owner when it went berserk last month. - 05.03.2012. *Legalizing Ivory To Save Rhinos and Elephants - After the poaching massacre in Cameroon of 450 elephants, officials are now contemplating legalizing ivory. Since ivory is highly prized and profitable, the slaughter of hundreds of elephants and rhinos for ivory harvesting has raised a lot of concern about the welfare of these large mammals. - 05.03.2012. *Artenschutz: Schlechte Zeiten für Elefant und Rebhuhn - Der Tag des Artenschutzes soll an das 1973 ausgehandelte Abkommen gegen den Handel mit geschützten Tieren (CITES) erinnern. Doch die Situation hat sich im letzten Jahr deutlich verschlechtert: Noch nie wurden so viele Elefanten und Nashörner gewildert, noch nie wurde so viel illegales Elfenbein verkauft. - 04.03.2012. *VOLUNTEER: Sarnia woman helps keep peace between humans and wild elephants - One jumbo adventure. - Sarnia’s Melissa Litrenta woke suddenly in the dead of night and realized an elephant was just a few feet from her head. She froze in her sleeping bag, as she’d been trained. - 04.03.2012. *Why relocating badly behaved wild elephants doesn’t work - About 25 wild elephants are slated to be transplanted from around Kattepura and Dodbetta Reserve Forests, Hassan District in Karnataka, to other as-yet-undetermined locations. This is punishment for a long string of complaints against them. - 04.03.2012. *Scientists say elephants seriously endangered - VietNamNet Bridge – Vietnam has been well known as a country with many elephants that can be found throughout the country. However, big international conservation organizations have repeatedly given warnings that elephants are in danger of extinction. - 04.03.2012. *Kandy Diyawadana Nilame - Following the revelation of the unorthodox administration carried out by the lay custodian of the Temple of the Tooth, the Animal Welfare Trust (AWT) and the Elephant Owners Association (EOA) have come out with concrete evidence to show as to how Diyawadana Nilame (DN) Pradeep Nilanga Dela Bandara (Dela) is involved in elephant smuggling although no action has been taken against him by the relevant authorities. - 04.03.2012. *How to get to know an elephant on a first-name basis - Aristotle once called the elephant "the beast which passes all others in wit and mind." After watching Chishuru, a seven-foot-tall African elephant, find my shoe in a heap of smelly sneakers and pass it to me, I have to agree. - 03.03.2012. *Two elephants killed by poachers in Mwatate - Two elephants have been killed by poachers at a private ranch in Taita Taveta County. Wildlife conservationists have condemned the killing of the two female elephants aged about 40 years at Lwalenyi Ranch within Mwatate district which borders the Tsavo West National Park. Poaching is threatening elephant population in the Tsavo ecosystem. - 03.03.2012. *Wilderei auf Nashörner und Elefanten bereitet Sorgen - München. - Der Tag des Artenschutzes am 3. März erinnert an die Unterzeichnung des Washingtoner Artenschutz-Übereinkommens (WA, englisch CITES) im Jahr 1973. Die Artenschutz-Organisation Pro Wildlife warnt an diesem Tag davor, dass fragwürdige Ausnahmen und ein schwacher Vollzug des Artenschutzes die Errungenschaften des Abkommens schwächen. Sorgen bereitet den Artenschützern vor allem die eskalierende Wilderei auf Nashörner und Elefanten. - 03.03.2012. *Cameroon army targets elephant slaughter - Cameroon has launched a military offensive against elephant poachers in the country's northeast. Defence Minister Alain Mebe Ngo'o announced the operation on state television late on Thursday, saying that the country needed to take action against the poachers believed to be from Sudan. - 03.03.2012. *Officer badly hurt in rogue elephant attack - KUALA TERENGGANU: A Wildlife and National Parks Department officer cheated death when an elephant he and four colleagues were trying to capture went berserk and attacked him on Thursday. - 03.03.2012. *Elephant race to open temple fest - The 10-day festival at the Sree Krishna temple here will begin with an elephant race (aanayottam) on Monday. The customary race begins from the premises of Manjulal in the afternoon and concludes in front of the east entrance to the temple. - 03.03.2012. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen